Searching
by pablothebankrobber82
Summary: After TLO. Son of Athena, Billy Gallagher and two new friends are sent on a quest to capture the monster that might be killing satyrs. Held back by a new metal leg Billy's physical abilities crumble. With evil lurking the will group survive?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Camp

"So if you solve x-2n you would get? Anybody?" My math teacher Mr. Boucher was searching the room for kids with the answer. His eyes paused on me then continued searching. The only reason his eyes paused was probably the fact that he knew I knew the answer. Regardless I kept to myself and kept writing down my ideas for how to rob a bank.

Yes, I did say rob a bank. I know that seems _completely inappropriate for a young child _but hey I had nothing better to do. So far I had figured out most of the heist. I would need two beefy intimidatory thugs, a safe cracker, someone on the inside, and two get away cars. Since there was so many people involved in the heist I had planned to kill them after their job was done so that the alive people would get more money. Really it was a great course I would never do that but it kept my ADHD mind occupied. Unfortunately that's exactly when Mr. Boucher looked over my shoulder to check I was working on the problem.

He looked at the title an frowned. "Well Mr. Gallagher I think that this is quite a shock. I never would have expected you to comit a crime. Now I have turn you into the police." Mr. Boucher grabbed my note book out of my hands and flipped to other pages in it. "My goodness Mr. Gallagher. How to take over the world, how to kill the president, how to rob a bank." Mr. Boucher looked at the notebook like it was going to kill him. So for amusement he read each section out loud to the class.

By the time he had finished everyone in the class was either giving me a "Oh my God your a freak" or, "Oh my God now I have to get more information out of you." looks. It bothered me. A lot.

"Well Mr. Gallagher I will see you at lunch today." Mr. Boucher closed the book and threw the book onto his desk and continued teaching.

I silently pouted to myself while pretending to listen to the lesson. _Why should I come up? That was completely unfair! He didn't even read the how to stop world hunger part! Ughh! I hate Mr. Boucher he's such a monster! _Now notebook-less I was forced to sit through a full forty minutes of math I already knew.

Finally the bell rang for lunch. I was the first up and out the door. I noticed that Mr. Boucher looked at me with concern before I left his room to head to lunch and _supposedly _come back up. Really I wasn't going to so I had no reason to even look at him. _I'll take two tomorrow. _I thought.

That being the case I grabbed a partner and headed down to the lunch room. Now the lunchroom is kind of hidden. It is built into the wall so if you look at the wrong angle it is invisible. Once you do find it though it is like any other cafeteria. Big, smelling of food, and painted with school colors.

I walked to a seat in the very back corner of the room and started to eat my lunch. Lunch period was forty-five minutes long though so by the fifteen minute mark I had eaten my food and was bored to death. Normally I wouldn't be but Mr. Boucher had my note book so I couldn't sketch or anything. The only real thing I as sure about was that I was being watched.

Casually I searched the cafeteria for people staring at me. Soon I found my culprit. It was a cheerleader named Jamie. She had her normal outfit on; a cheerleader's outfit. She had dark curly hair and was a deep brown in skin color. All in all she was a pretty nice looking girl. I was always different around her though. I had one kicked a rock against her leg and it made a _clanging _sound. Now I'm not sure but I don't think normal legs _clang._

Still she continued to watch me. I couldn't take. I looked right at her and smiled and waved. Jamie got up and started walking towards my table. _This can't be good. _I thought. _Only a dead cheerleader would even be seen near me. _Jami sat down next to me. "Hi Billy." Her voice was cheerful. I fell for it.

"Hmm." I grunted. Talking to Jami was like taking a high dosage of morphine. A little feels good but to much and it will kill you.

"I was thinking." Jami said innocently. I struggled not to say, _Really? That's the biggest accomplishment of the century! _"You want to come over my house after school? You know to study? Like friends."

"Sure Jami. You can drive me there." I smiled and tried not to think of what could be wrong with that.

"Ok!" Jami was now happy. "Walk to my car after school." She walked back to her table and started acting like I didn't exist again.

Really I should have thought, _why is a sixteen year old cheerleader ask me back to her house the first time we met. _It was probably the fact that I couldn't seem to think straight.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. In my reading class the words as always started to dance like penguins and fly off the pages. That seems weird but I had dyslexia so it was normal for me. Art I continued a sketch of a building I had been drawing. Finally in gym I had to climb a ten foot rope in ten seconds or else my gym teacher would explode.

The end of the day finally came. Walking out the front doors I found my way to Jami's car. Jami herself was already in the car and had the motor running. Opening the passenger side door I got in the car and told Jami to drive. The drive to Jami's house was quick. One because she lived on Long Island, (no where near my school) and two the fact that she drove like a maniac. Seriously She drove like she couldn't be killed unless a nuclear bomb hit her! It was ridiculous!

Still the car reached its destination in one piece. Jami's house was a huge mansion painted black and red and all those good colors. Other than the depressing decor the house was nice.

Jami walked me inside with a smug smile. I looked around on the inside too. It had maces and swords hanging every where. I even saw some helmets and shields hanging up.

I had been to busy staring at the decorations to notice Jami was standing in the middle of the room. In a very menacing voice she said "I believe its time for you to die now." Apparently I had missed some sort of speech that told me some things I needed to know. Jami meanwhile had faded and standing in her place was a vampire-ish thing with one goat leg and one metal one.

Normally that would have been surprising if the goat leg wasn't there. "Stop looking at my leg!' Jami screamed. It was hard though. I mean come on! All I could do from not staring at the leg was look at the other one that was metal. Kelli screamed again and I looked up. She was about to pounce on me and (probably) sink those fangs into my neck.

Frantically I looked around for something useful. The nearest thing was a sword hanging on the wall. Jami pounced. I grabbed. And things got interesting. Time seemed to slow down and I gripped the hilt of the sword. Jami was almost on me. My brain raced for things to do. Rolling, I went under her; to stupid to raise the sword and be done with it.

Jami landed with a frustrated growl and pounced at me again. Turning on my heels I brought up the sword and sliced. Jami screamed and tried to change directions in mid-air. The sword was quicker though. It ran clean through her and sliced her in two. That might seem gross but, instead of blood gushing everywhere she simply evaporated into brown dust.

I looked around. Everything seemed normal outside. Why was everything crazy in here? Still clutching the sword I ran out the door and headed in the general direction of home.

So I walked and walked, and walked until I finally saw a white tree. It was on top of a high hill so I thought I could look from it and find the nearest phone booth or something. Naturally to get to the top of the hill I walked. Something was bugging me though. There was smoke rising from nowhere. Then out of know where I was standing in front of a large dragon curled up around the base of the tree.

The dragon raised its head and saw me. "Nice dragon, good dragon." I cooed. The dragon was not swayed. It rose its head and a jet of flames came and slammed into my chest throwing me down hill. I landed next to a large house like thing.

My vision was fading though. I was aware of the fact that I was on fire though. The flames liked across my chest and burnt my skin. The pain was the most horrible though. It was so painful I couldn't even scream. The feeling was like having one of those silent laughing fits where you can't breath.

_I'm dying _I thought. _Well wherever they send me I'll have some crazy tales to tell._

The last thing before fading into blackness was the feeling of being burnt alive.

* * *

**Leave Reviews if you want.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: No Way!

For the next few weeks I was never quite sure if I was awake or asleep. All I could see was darkness all around me. This black wasn't like the crayon black though it was a bone chilling black. A color so deep it filled your soul and left you an empty shell.

Still I could hear things. As soon as my eyes shut that first time and sent me into the coma thing, my hearing increased ten-fold. Several yards away I heard the paniced gasps and heavy footsteps of people running towards my (still burning) body. After what seemed like ages I was lifted up annd carried somewhere. I could tell by the heavier footsteps of someone very close to me.

Apparently I had lost feeling too. _That's inconvenient. _I thought sourly. _I have no idea if my body is still on fire! Hang on, I can still think! This shouldn't be to bad. _While being carried I thought of what had happened in the last twenty-four hours. _Hours one through twenty. Nothing out of the ordinary. Hours twenty-one to present. I killed a teenager, used a sword, got lost, got flamed by a dragon thing, and am in a coma. This is by far the worst day I have ever experienced._

The heavy footsteps stopped. I heard a pillow being fluffed and sheets crinkle. _I must be in a bed. _I thought. Mumbles filled my ears.

"He can't be trusted. Peleus tried to kill him. Peleus only torches people who can't be trusted." The voice was like fire. If your far enough away it feels war but, up close it will burn you.

"We have to give him a chance!" This voice was more analyzed and careful. "For all we know he could have been walking down the road and seen the tree and gone up to check it out."

"Then how do you explain the sword?" The flame voice had a point weather I wanted to admit it or not.

"Maybe he had just slayed a monster." The voice that was careful was right and I had apparently killed Jami. Or whatever that goat legged thing was.

Another voice came into the conversation. "Hey come give the guy a break it could be anything!" This voice was more layed back and casual as if he had no idea that the two girls where about to slit each others throats. "Now you guys can leave and we'll keep an eye on him and as him when he wakes up."

_I would have liked to shout, "I vote for the guy's plan!" _Unfortunately I couldn't move my mouth at all.

There were grumbles of agreement and under the careful girl's voice she muttered, "Traitor to Olympus. We should never trust her or her judgment."

_Traitor to Olympus? Like the Olympus in the old myths we read in Language Arts? No way. _Still the thought bothered me. It was like an itch I literally couldn't scratch or a splinter in my mind.

Over the next few weeks I grew accustomed to the conversations of the people around me. According to everyone the gods in Olympus where real and (apparently) very alive today. They lived on the sixth-hundredth floor of the Empire State Building and still did their business. Since I was in a coma this gave me plenty of time to cope with the idea.

Other than talk about gods I heard things I probably shouldn't have. Kissing when nobody was around but them, plans for something called capture the flag, and even some rants about the other and I quote, "idiot campers who actually think they f****** belong here!" and others I wouldn't even try and repeat.

Finally one (Friday?) afternoon my eyelids lifted slowly open and I looked around. Really all I could see was the ceiling because I still couldn't move my neck. The ceiling was that of any other. Bland, white. stuff like that. Then my neck could move again. I looked around the room I had been in for the last (four?) weeks.

I was let down. I expected a floating hospital bed hovering ten-thousand feet in the air. Due to of course the talk about gods and stuff. Really my eyes only saw a plain bright blue room with several beds next to and identical to mine. It looked like any other hospital.

The only thing I saw of interest was a girl with curly blond hair, gray eyes and, a Camp-Halfblood T-shirt on with jeans. She was reading something. I couldn't tell what but by the cover it seemed complicated. She looked up and grumbled something about, "The coma kids always waking up on my shift."

I tried to lift my legs and found that energy had returned to them also. Swinging them over the edge of the bed I got into a sitting position. Looking down I noticed that I had new pants and a new shirt on. Hoping a guy had done that I said, "Where am I?" My voice was scratchy and almost to scratchy to actually decipher.

The girl sighed and pointed to a glass of what looked like water. "Drink that. It will help your voice." She looked at my right leg in concern and them quickly looked back up at my face.

Trying not to look like a pig I grabbed the water and drained it in one giant gulp. "I said," I paused. A tiny bit of drool had come out of my jaw. "Where am I? And who are you? Other stuff like that.

The girl tried not to look annoyed. "Look I know you could here in that coma thing of yours so you already know where you are." She was right I had figured that this was indeed the camp everybody talked about. Camp Half-Blood. "I am Annabeth Chase. You might know that too. As for the 'other stuff' question I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific."

I looked at Annabeth up and down. She was proud. To proud. It would be her downfall. "Never mind about those last questions. Yes I could indeed hear in my coma. Wha-" I never got to finish. As I was talking I had stood up. Something was wrong though. It was my right leg. I looked down on it for the first time and gasped.

Instead of flesh I saw a bronze replica of a leg filled in with metal gears that were whirring and whizzing. Flexing my knee I saw that it obeyed as if it was part of my body.

I looked at Annabeth for an explanation. "Well," she started to explain. "when we found your body the dragon fire had burnt most of your body. Un fortunately dragon fire burns faster than normal fire so by the time we got to you the fire had burnt through the bone in your right leg. Me and the other campers decided to amputate and then give you a new leg. The leader of the Hephaestus cabin made it special for you. Coupled with a spell from one of the kids in Hecate's cabin you're the only one who can see the leg as it is."

Annabeth took a deep breath and walked over to me and took my wrist. Almost jogging she brought me upstairs into the light of the Big House.

* * *

**Feel free to leave reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Camp

When Annabeth and I reached the top of the stairs and opened the door to the deck we apparently walked straight into a heated conversation.

"Chiron you can't possibly expe-" A girl with _really _pale skin and purple eyes saw us and stopped talking. She had on a black t-shirt supporting some unknown band and jeans on. Really the black only made her look paler but, I really don't think she cared.

_That's the girl that wanted to kill me! _I thought. _I better play it safe. I don't want to get murdered in my sleep after all. _Taking a deep breath I spoke. "Hi." The best way to start a conversation.

The killer girl looked me up and down then narrowed her eyes and I swear I couldn't breath for a second or two. Then she looked at Chiron and gave him an _we'll continue this later _look. With that she flipped her black hair and stormed off the deck.

I looked at Annabeth. "What was that all about?" It was a simple question. Unfortunately Annabeth didn't feel like answering.

"Nothing." She said quickly giving a guy in a wheel chair a _what the heck _look. "Um, this is Chiron as you might have heard." Annabeth pointed to an old man in a wheel chair sitting next to a chubby dude in a tiger pattern shirt.

"Chubby dude. That's original." The chubby guy with a _bored out of my mind _sigh.

I looked at Annabeth for help. The dude in the shirt had just read my mind.

"That's Mr. D, Billy." Annabeth was taking a seat at the table they sat at.

_D, d, d, d.... Oh! shit that's Dionysus! _I thought frantically. Was I supposed to bow or something? He is a god after all. He might I don't know choke me to death with grape vines or something.

"Oh shit indeed Mr. who ever you are. Yes I am Dionysus and yes I could strangle you with vines." Mr. D said casually like it was an every day matter. He obviously didn't care a whole lot. Waving his hand a Diet Coke appeared next to him and he proceeded to drink it.

"Now Mr. D be nice." Chiron said. "I am indeed Chiron. Legendary trainer of heroes." With that he stepped out of his wheel chair and became a centaur. The creature with a half human half horse body. Standing at around seven feet high he towered over me by a good two feet. "Now Mr. Gallagher is it? You have been in a coma for four weeks. As you might have heard from the fellow campers the Greek gods and monsters and such are indeed real."

Of course I had heard that but it was still a shock even after four weeks. You would be too if you had heard that the Greek gods were real!

Chiron was expecting me to say something. When I didn't he continued. "Since you already know the more important things of the new world you're in we don't have to show you the orientation video." He smiled like it was a good thing.

I tried very hard not to say, _thank God! _So instead I said, "Thank gods!"

Annabeth slapped her forehead and started to shake it back and forth. Chiron gave me a _what the Hades? _look and Mr. D didn't even bother to look up.

"Well," Chiron sighed a rubbed his fingers against his temples. "someone will be along shortly to show you around camp. Meanwhile why don't you go back inside and sit down, relax, and 'chill'." Chiron said chill like it was some new fangled word just invented that nobody knew how to use.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Annabeth jumped in surprise. "You were claimed when you were in your coma. You're a son of Athena now. Also I have to show you something." She reached down and pushed a button on my metal leg I hadn't noticed before. When fully down a secret compartment came out and a sword hilt appeared.

I grabbed it and brought it out of the sheath it was in. _It is. _I thought. It was the sword I had used to kill Jami. Now scorched it only had some bronze coloring to it making the blade look like it was a lot more dangerous than it actually was. Bringing it to a level position I tested its weight. It perfect. _Weird that I choose the best balanced sword to kill Jami with._

Before I could try anything with the sword someone behind me said, "Hey you!" _Oh no. _I turned and sure enough flamey voiced girl was standing five feet away with a frustrated look on her face. "Come on! I don't have all day." She turned and started to walk away.

I sheathed the sword and ran to catch up the her.

"This is Camp Half-Blood; I suppose you already knew that." Flamey voice said quickly. "Over there are the stables where you find the pegasai to ride and the targets that you shoot arrows at." She pointed to an open area where I did hear the _thump _of arrows and the neigh of the pegasai

"Over there is the arena where you can practice with your sword or race chariots." Again she pointed and I saw. "There is the dinning hall; be there at six." Pointing I saw a big room without any windows or a roof. didn't bother asking.

"There are the woods. Try your luck with a sword if you want." The girl smiled an evil smile then brought me to an area with all the cabins.

All together there were nineteen cabins. Ms. Fast Talker blew through all of them in less than a minute. "Here are the cabins in order of appearance starting with Morpheus, Eris, Hygieia, Hecate, Nemesis, Iris, Hades, Dionysus, Hermes, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Artemis, Apollo, Athena, Ares Demeter Poseidon, Hera, then Zeus." As she said them she pointed to each one so that her finger did a zigzag across the pavilion.

"Your cabin is number six. My name is Destiny and if you have any questions please ask someone else. I am the head counselor of Hecate's cabin and I am very busy." Destiny stormed away and headed for cabin number sixteen.

As I walked to my cabin I noticed that each cabin was created so that its god or goddess was appreciated. Like cabin number three was made of mostly coral and such or that cabin number ten was clearly the best looking.

Finally when I did reach cabin six (it was a silvery building with white curtains and an owl with onyx eyes that I swear follow you.) and looked inside I saw were I would be living for now. All the bunks were pushed up against one wall and spred throughout the room were drafting tables, plans of old wars, weapons, books and, something that resembled a jar of green liquid that looked a lot like soda.

When I entered seven of the eight people looked up and waved me over to my workbench and bunk. The only person who didn't introduce herself was Annabeth but I had already met her so it was okay. Plus she looked really involved on a detailed drawing of a large building.

The rest of the day went by fast. I ate dinner with my cabin mates while scoping out the crowd for friendlies or enemies. Since there wasn't many kids (it was November 21. The middle of the school year.) it was easy to tell who would kill me or be my friend. After that I turned in early instead of going to the sing along.

The last thing I thought before I passed out was the question, _what would happen if bears could fly?

* * *

_

**Feel free to leave reviews**


End file.
